Les machinations du destin
by Lys Snape
Summary: Harriet Potter se voit contrainte d'épouser le comte Severus Snape à cause d'un malencontreux incident dans une auberge. Devenue l'épouse du beaux ténébreux Comte, Harriet apprendra à aimer cet homme mystérieux mais leur mariage ne sera que de courte durée car le jour d'une embarcation sur un bateau, Severus est porté disparu et déclaré mort quelques temps plus tard.


Auteur : **Lys Snape**

Titre : **Les machinations du destin**

Disclaimer : **Blablabla, rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire celle de Judith McNaught**

Rating : **T**

Couple : **Harry/ Severus**

NDA : Ici, Harry est une fille pour les besoins de la fanfiction. C'est un UA.

**Chapitre 1**

La voluptueuse jeune femme blonde se redressa sur un coude et remonta le drap sur son torse pour mieux observer son bel amant de vingt-trois ans. Posté dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, il contemplait le parc où la garden-party donnée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de sa mère battait son plein.

« Que vois-tu dans ce jardin de plus intéressant que moi ? » demanda lady Daphné Greengrass, en nouant le drap autour de son corps nu avant de le rejoindre.

Mais Severus Aquilius Snape Prince, futur duc de Prince, ne parut point entendre, plongé dans la contemplation du somptueux domaine dont il hériterait à la mort de son père.

Soudain, il aperçut sa mère qui émergeait du labyrinthe de verdure. Après un furtif coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, elle rajusta son corsage et lissa sa lourde chevelure brune pour lui rendre un semblant d'ordre. Un instant plus tard, lord Greengrass sortait à son tour de cet entrelacs de haies, en renouant sa cravate. Leurs éclats de rire montèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où Severus les épiait. Et les amants s'éloignèrent en se donnant le bras.

Un rictus sarcastique dépara la beauté juvénile de son visage comme taillé dans le silex tandis que sa mère traversait la pelouse en compagnie de son dernier amant et s'engageait à pas lents sous les arceaux de la charmille. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent… et son père émergea lui aussi du labyrinthe de verdure. Un coup d'œil alentour, et il tirait du fourré lady Fletcher, sa dernière maîtresse.

« Ma mère s'est trouvé un nouvel amant » constata Severus, la voix railleuse.

« Vraiment ? » demanda lady Greengrass en pointant le nez à la fenêtre. « Qui donc ? »

« Votre époux. »

Severus regarda bien en face ce visage adorable y cherchant le moindre signe de surprise. En vain, ses traits se durcirent.

« Vous saviez que votre époux et ma mère s'ébattaient dans le labyrinthe... Voilà pourquoi mon lit vous a brusquement intéressé, je me trompe ? »

Lady Greengrass hocha la tête, mal à l'aise sous le regard glacé de Severus.

« J'ai cru que vous aussi, cela vous amuserait si nous… et bien… nous nous amusions ensemble » minauda-t-elle, passant la main sur le torse dur comme le roc du garçon. « Toutefois, l'intérêt que je vous porte, Severus, n'a rien d'une toquade. Je vous désire depuis longtemps. Que votre mère et mon mari jouissent l'un de l'autre m'autorise à cueillir le fruit que je convoitais. Où est le mal? Cela vous choque? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire timide devant l'expression indéchiffrable du visage de Severus.

« À peine » lâcha-t-il. « Je suis au courant des aventures de ma mère depuis mes huit ans ; je ne crois pas que le comportement des femmes puisse encore me choquer. L'étonnant, c'est plutôt que vous n'ayez pas trouvé à nous rassembler tous les six dans le labyrinthe de verdure pour une petite partie de famille ! »

Sa partenaire émit un petit rire horrifié.

« Cette fois, c'est moi que vous avez choqué ! »

Severus lui releva le menton et la sonda d'une prunelle dure, qui en savait trop pour son jeune âge.

« Croyez-le ou pas, cela me semble impossible. »

Saisie d'une gêne soudaine, Daphné retira sa main du jeune torse et drapa plus étroitement sa nudité dans le drap.

« Franchement, Severus, pourquoi me traitez-vous comme si j'étais au-dessous de tout ? Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que l'existence des femmes a de mortellement insupportable. Sans ces badinages qui en trompent l'ennui, nous deviendrions folles. »

À ces accents de tragédie, le masque s'adoucit et ses lèvres, à la fois fermes et sensuelles, esquissèrent une moue de dérision.

« Pauvre petite Daphné…, dit-il d'un ton sec, en lui effleurant la joue. Quel triste sort que celui des femmes : dès la naissance, il vous suffit de demander pour tout obtenir, par conséquent, vous n'avez aucun but. Pire : quand bien même vous en auriez, on ne vous permettrait pas de travailler à l'atteindre puisque l'on vous interdit l'étude ; on vous interdit l'exercice physique. Vous ne pouvez même pas défendre votre honneur puisqu'il se trouve entre vos cuisses et que vous le perdez avec le premier venu ! Quelle injustice ! Pas étonnant que vous soyez toutes aussi blasés, aussi amorales, aussi frivoles… »

Fallait-il se sentir blessé par ce tableau de la condition des femmes ? Daphné haussa enfin les épaules, convenant de la justesse de ces propos.

« Avez-vous jamais pensé à essayer de changer votre sort ? »

« Non. »

« Je vous félicite de votre honnêteté, vertu rare chez le beau sexe. »

La violente attirance que ressentaient la plupart des femmes pour le très jeune Severus Snape animait bien des conversations. Sondant ce regard d'un noir profond, Daphné se sentit désarmé. On y lisait compréhension, humour et aussi cette dureté qui découle de la connaissance.

Plus que son charme et son allure terriblement virile, ce qui poussait irrésistiblement les femmes vers cet adolescent c'est qu'il les comprenait ; il la comprenait, elle, et sans l'admirer ni l'approuver, il l'acceptait, avec ses faiblesses.

« Tu viens au lit, monsieur le futur duc ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je ne m'ennuie pas suffisamment pour coucher avec l'épouse de l'amant de ma mère. »

« Tu... Tu ne tiens pas les femmes en très haute estime, je vois… » Poursuivit Daphné, incapable de se retenir.

« Y a-t-il une raison de les estimer ? »

« Je... » Commença-t-elle mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en se ravisant. « Non, sans doute que non. Un jour pourtant tu te marieras pour avoir des enfants. »

Une soudaine lueur d'amusement anima les prunelles de Severus qui s'accota de nouveau à l'embrasure de la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

« Me marier ? Vraiment ? Est-ce donc le seul moyen d'engendrer ? Moi qui ai toujours cru... »

« Severus ! Enfin voyons ! » Protesta Daphné se prenant à rire devant son air soudain détendu et taquin. « Tu auras besoin d'un héritier légitime. »

« Quand je serai contraint de choisir une mère pour mon fils, je choisirai une petite fille naïve, tout droit sorti de son pensionnat, qui se pliera à mes quatre volontés. »

« Et lorsque, morte d'ennui, elle aura recours à d'autres distractions, que feras-tu ? »

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle en vienne à s'ennuyer ? » S'enquit-il d'une voix métallique.

Daphné promena un regard gourmand sur les épaules carrées, le torse de colosse planté sur une taille mince, les traits énergiques.

« Pas forcément... »

Tandis que Daphné se rhabillait, Severus se retourna, laissant errer un regard détaché sur la foule élégante qui errait le long des parterres centenaires de Prince. Un étranger aurait vu là un fascinant paradis à la flore luxuriante, peuplé de magnifiques oiseaux des tropiques qui se pavanaient, insouciants, dans leurs plus beaux atours. Or ce spectacle n'offrait que peu d'intérêt et certes aucune beauté aux yeux du jeune Severus Prince. Car il savait trop bien ce qui se tramait dans cette demeure grandiose lorsque les invités s'en étaient allés.

À dix-huit ans, il ne croyait en la bonté de personne, pas même en la sienne. Parfaitement éduqué, beau, immensément riche, le futur duc était déjà las du monde.

*#*$*$*&*&

Le menton appuyé sur ses poings, la petite Harriet Potter observait un papillon jaune qui avait suspendu son vol au bord de la fenêtre du cottage de M. Dumbledore, son grand-père. Son attention revint ensuite à ce vieil homme aux cheveux de neige qu'il adorait.

« Que disais-tu, grand-père ? Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Je te demandais pourquoi tu trouves le papillon plus intéressant que Socrate. »

Comme elle l'amusait, cette fillette de treize ans qui tenait de sa mère ses boucles d'un brun lustré et de lui ses iris vert ! Le vieillard tapota d'un doigt indulgent le volume de Socrate qu'il lui enseignait. La petite lui adressa un sourire fondant et plein d'excuses. Inutile de mentir à ce sage si doux et si bon, qui lui insufflait sa vision de l'existence tout en lui inculquant les mathématiques, la philosophie, l'histoire et le latin.

« Je me demandais si j'en suis encore au stade de la chenille » avoua-t-elle. « Si je me transformerais un jour en papillon pour devenir très belle. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être chenille ? Après tout, ''la beauté ne dépend-elle pas du point de vue selon lequel on se place ?'' » M. Dumbledore attendit, malicieux, que la fillette lui cite l'auteur de cette maxime.

« C'est d'Horace » dit-elle gaiement.

« Inutile de t'inquiéter de ton apparence, ma chérie, puisque la vraie beauté est celle du cœur. »

Harriet pencha la tête de côté, mais l'auteur de cette citation lui échappait.

« C'est de moi » la rassura le grand-père, ravi de la taquiner.

L'enfant éclata d'un rire flûté qui emplit la pièce de sa gaieté musicale. Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement.

« Père est déçu car je ne suis pas jolie, je m'en rends compte chaque fois qu'il vient nous voir. Il a raison puisque maman est aussi belle que lui. »

Incapable de masquer le mépris qu'il portait à son gendre qui se prétendait cousin par alliance – au quatrième degré ! – d'un comte, M. Dumbledore cita à dessein :

« La naissance n'est rien quand on n'a pas la vertu. »

« Molière ! » s'écria la petite Harriet. « Avoue que le destin ne l'a pas gâté du tout en lui donnant une fille si peu avenante. Si j'étais grande et blonde, ce serait plus plaisant que d'avoir une fille aussi maigre que moi avec des cheveux impossible à discipliner. »

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le papillon. Le regard du grand-père s'emplit de tendresse. Dès ses quatre ans, elle avait commencé à enseigner à cette petite fille exceptionnelle calcul, lecture, écriture et magie, comme aux enfants du village que l'on confiait à sa tutelle. Or l'intelligence d'Harriet s'était révélée plus fertile que la leur, plus vive aussi. Écoliers indifférents, les enfants de paysans se contentaient de quelques années d'école, avant de rejoindre leurs pères dans les champs. En revanche, Harriet était venue au monde avec pour l'étude une fascination semblable à la sienne.

Cet enfant était un rêve, une sorte de cadeau qu'il avait fait au monde. Le vieillard trouva cette pensée exaltante tandis qu'il contemplait la petite fille aux anglaises brunes, assis sagement devant son bureau. Elle incarnait toutes ses espérances, elle les dépassait même par sa gaieté, sa douceur, son intelligence, sa fougue indomptable. Un peu trop de fougue, sans doute… Trop de sensibilité, aussi.

Quel genre d'homme épouserait-elle ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un freluquet comme celui qu'avait épousé sa fille ! Mais sa fille n'avait pas la profondeur d'Harriet; M. Dumbledore déplorait de l'avoir trop gâtée, d'en avoir fait une égoïste, une femme faible qui s'était jetée au cou d'un homme qui lui ressemblait. Harriet méritait infiniment mieux.

Avec sa sensibilité extrême, Harriet perçut le cours morose des songeries de son grand-père :

« Tu souffres, grand-père ? Encore tes maux de tête ? Veux-tu que je te masse la nuque ? »

« C'est ça, j'ai un peu mal à la tête » Acquiesça M. Dumbledore en trempant sa plume d'oie dans l'encrier. Il rédigeait un « Mémoire sur la vie de Voltaire ».

L'enfant entreprit de détendre le cou et les épaules crispés du vieillard, tandis qu'il écrivait. Lorsque les mains menues s'arrêtèrent, quelque chose frôla la joue de M. Dumbledore. Absorbé dans son travail, il passa un doigt distrait sur son visage. Puis la démangeaison gagna son cou et ensuite l'oreille droite. Il réprima un sourire en comprenant que c'était Harriet qui le chatouillait avec une plume.

« Harriet, ma chérie, j'ai l'impression qu'un malicieux petit oiseau s'est mis en tête de me distraire de ma tâche. »

« C'est que tu travailles trop. » Posant un baiser sur la joue parcheminée, elle regagna son tabouret et les œuvres de Socrate. Un vermisseau qui s'infiltrait tel un accordéon par la porte du cottage n'eut aucune peine à la distraire à nouveau.

« Si toutes les créatures de l'univers servent les desseins de Merlin, pourquoi, à ton avis, Notre mage le plus puissant a-t-il créé les serpents ? Ils sont si laids Des horreurs ! »

Cette interruption lui arracha un soupir. M. Dumbledore posa sa plume, mais ce minois ensoleillé le laissa désarmé.

« Je me ferai un point d'honneur d'interroger Merlin à ce propos quand je le verrai. »

L'idée que son grand-père mourrait assombrit instantanément Harriet.

Soudain, un attelage s'arrêta devant la chaumière dans un bruit fracassant.

« C'est père ! » claironna Harriet, toute joyeuse. « Père qui arrive de Londres. »

« Il était plus que temps » grommela M. Dumbledore, trop bas pour qu'Harriet entende.

Vêtu d'une culotte et d'une blouse paysanne, son accoutrement préféré, la fillette se rua dehors et se jeta dans les bras que son père lui ouvrait avec réticence.

« Comment vas-tu, petite bohémienne ? » Lâcha-t-il, indifférent.

M. Dumbledore s'approcha de la fenêtre pour assister, renfrogné, au spectacle de ce beau Londonien qui montait sa fille dans son carrosse flambant neuf. Équipage, vêtements, tout chez lui portait le label luxe, à l'exception de sa moralité, pesta M. Dumbledore. Lily Dumbledore avait été éblouie par la belle prestance de ce gommeux, dont le carrosse avait eu un accident juste devant leur cottage. M. Dumbledore avait proposé de l'héberger pour la nuit. En début de soirée, il s'était rendu aux prières de Lily, l'autorisant à montrer au beau Londonien le point de vue extraordinaire que l'on avait de la colline.

À la nuit tombée, ne les voyant pas rentrer, le père se lança à leur recherche au clair de lune. Il les dénicha au bord de la rivière, où ils s'étreignaient dans le plus simple appareil. Il n'avait pas fallu quatre heures à James Potter pour convaincre Lily Dumbledore de jeter son bonnet par-dessus les moulins.

Pris d'une fureur incommensurable, M. Dumbledore avait quitté les lieux sans bruit. Deux heures plus tard, il revenait au cottage en compagnie du pasteur pour célébrer le mariage.

M. Dumbledore, armé pour sa part d'un fusil, s'assura que le suborneur participait bien à la cérémonie. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il touchait à une arme moldue.

Contraint et forcé, James Potter avait acheté à Lily une grande maison délabrée, lui avait fourni des domestiques, avait vécu neuf mois avec elle. Harriet était venue au monde ; peu après, James Potter regagnait Londres pour ne plus revenir que deux fois par an à Morsham, où il ne restait jamais plus de trois semaines.

« On ne peut s'attendre à voir un gentilhomme travailler comme un manant » expliquait Lily, répétant manifestement à son père ce que lui avait raconté son mari. « À Londres, son éducation, ses relations lui permettent de connaître les placements rentables en bourse, les chevaux gagnants aux courses. Il n'a que ce moyen de subvenir à nos besoins. Il aimerait bien nous avoir auprès de lui mais la vie est terriblement chère, nous serions obligées de vivre comme lui dans ces garnis exigus et sordides… »

Son père n'accordait aucun crédit à ces mensonges et se gardait bien de lui révéler que les retours de James Potter à Morsham n'étaient dus qu'aux menaces d'aller le chercher à Londres avec un fusil. Lily vivait heureuse, à quoi bon lui révéler une vérité blessante ? À la différence des autres femmes de ce minuscule comté, Lily avait épousé un « vrai gentilhomme », ce qui lui permettait d'affecter des airs supérieurs. Harriet, à l'instar de sa mère, vouait une véritable adoration à James Potter et s'efforçait vaillamment de lui être à la fois fils et fille.

M. Dumbledore jeta un regard torve sur sa voiture attelée de quatre chevaux fringants – un équipage bien dispendieux pour un homme qui n'avait que quatre sous à donner à sa famille !

« Combien de temps restez-vous, père ? » demanda Harriet, redoutant déjà l'heure de la séparation.

« Pas plus d'une semaine. Je vais chez les Londubat, qui ont un château dans le Kent. »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous restiez absent si longtemps ? » déplora la fille, persuadée que son père avait cette séparation en horreur.

« Parce que j'y suis contraint. »

Pour couper court à ces jérémiades, il sortit une boîte minuscule de sa poche, annonçant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Sa fille leva vers lui ses yeux emplis d'adoration, alors que cet anniversaire, on l'avait fêté voilà des mois, et sans lettre paternelle. Les iris vert pétillèrent à la vue du petit médaillon argenté en forme de cœur. Ce colifichet de pacotille lui semblait infiniment précieux.

« Je le porterai chaque jour de ma vie, père. » murmura-t-elle, se serrant passionnément contre lui. « Si vous saviez comme je vous aime. »

Ils traversèrent le hameau assoupi ; les chevaux soulevaient dans leur sillage un nuage de poussière et Harriet, pour s'assurer que le retour de sa merveille de père ne passait pas inaperçu, faisait des signes aux passants.

À la veillée, tout le village s'extasierait sur la couleur de sa redingote, se repaissant de maints autres détails. Depuis des lustres, Morsham demeurait un lieu endormi que rien ne troublait jamais, oublié au creux d'une vallée perdue. Les gens simples, dépourvus d'imagination mais durs au labeur qui y vivaient colportaient et commentaient les moindres incidents afin de rompre la monotonie de leur existence. On y parlait encore de ce jour où, trois mois auparavant, un monsieur de la ville était descendu d'une calèche vêtu d'un manteau pourvu de huit capes superposées comme un chou-fleur.

Harriet, de son côté, trouvait que Morsham était le pays des merveilles. À treize ans, elle croyait dur comme fer que l'intégrité, l'honnêteté et la joie de vivre constituaient le lot de tout un chacun.

()*()*()*

Sa baguette était toujours tendue vers son adversaire. Le duc de Prince abaissa lentement le bras et posa un regard détaché sur la silhouette recroquevillée par terre : lord Grindelwald. « La peste soit des maris jaloux, pensa Severus. Ils sont presque aussi empoisonnants que leurs épouses dépravées et vaniteuses. Non contents de tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives qu'injustifiées, ils insistent pour les prouver par des duels. » Fixant toujours le blessé dont s'occupaient médicomage et témoins, il maudit la jeune et belle intrigante, qui en le poursuivant de ses assiduités, avait provoqué le duel.

À vingt-sept ans, Severus savait depuis longtemps que le commerce des femmes mariées entraîne plus de complications que de plaisir. Aussi restreignait-il ses nombreuses liaisons aux femmes qui ne s'encombraient pas d'un mari. Et il n'en manquait pas ; elles ne demandaient qu'à réchauffer son lit.

Dans la haute société londonienne, on admettait néanmoins le libertinage chez les femmes mariées. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, Millicent Grindelwald, une amie d'enfance qui avait parcouru le monde durant plus d'un an, le traquait avec constance. Au début, il ne s'agissait que de plaisanteries.

Malheureusement, la semaine précédente, à l'insu du majordome de Severus, Millicent s'était glissée dans son lit. En temps normal, il aurait jeté l'intruse à la porte. Or cette nuit-là, l'alcool avait affaibli sa volonté : son corps, plus vif que son cerveau embrumé, s'était empressé de répondre à cette invite.

Retournant à son cheval attaché à un arbre, le jeune duc espéra pouvoir glaner quelques heures de sommeil avant le lever du jour. Une longue journée de travail et d'obligations mondaines l'attendait et devait se conclure en apothéose par un bal chez les Parkinson.

Les lustres aux mille pendeloques embrasaient l'immense salle de bal, véritable galerie des Glaces. Parés de satin, de soieries, de velours, les danseurs tourbillonnaient à la cadence d'une valse entraînante. On avait ouvert les hautes fenêtres à la française accédant aux balcons, invitant la brise à rafraîchir les invités.

Sur l'un de ces balcons, en partie caché par les ombres de l'hôtel particulier, insouciant des fiévreuses conclusions que tiraient les autres invités, un couple s'était échappé…

« C'est tout bonnement honteux ! » Protesta Mlle Pansy Parkinson à l'adresse des jeunes élégants qui formaient sa cour. « Millicent Grindelwald se comporte comme une catin. Poursuivre Snape de la sorte, alors que lord Grindelwald est immobilisé après son duel de ce matin ! »

Sir Roderick Carstairs la dévisagea avec ironie.

« Vous avez raison, ma jolie. Millicent devrait suivre votre exemple et se borner à pourchasser Snape dans l'intimité, non pas devant tout le monde. »

Pansy le dévisagea avec hauteur, tandis que sa joue lisse se parait d'un rose vif très éloquent.

« Prenez garde, Roderick, de ne point confondre esprit et grossière impertinence ! »

« Je ne confonds point, très chère, je le fais exprès. »

« On ne me compare pas à Millicent Grindelwald. Nous n'avons rien de commun » répliqua Mlle Parkinson d'une voix coupante.

« Oh ! Que si : vous voulez toutes deux Snape. But que vous partagez avec une bonne cinquantaine de femmes que je pourrais vous nommer, en particulier… Ginny Weasley » Précisa Roderick en désignant du menton une belle danseuse rousse, qui tourbillonnait au bras d'un prince russe. « Mlle Weasley vous bat pourtant d'une longueur puisqu'elle est la maîtresse de Snape. »

« Je n'en crois rien ! » Se récria Pansy dont les iris bleus se rivèrent à la gracieuse personne qui avait ensorcelé le roi d'Espagne en plus d'un prince russe, à ce que l'on disait. « Snape est libre. »

« De quoi parle-t-on, Pansy ? » demanda l'une de ces demoiselles, se détournant de ses chevaliers servants.

Il est sorti sur le balcon en compagnie de Millicent Grindelwald. Inutile de spécifier l'identité de ce « il ». Le Tout-Londres savait que ce mot désignait Severus Aquilius Snape Prince, marquis de Lansdowne, vicomte de Leeds, vicomte de Reynolds, comte Prince of Marlow, baron Townsend of Stroleigh, Richfield et Monmart, douzième duc de Prince. Grand, brun, d'une beauté diabolique, il faisait rêver toutes les demoiselles. Les plus jeunes vous juraient que ses yeux noirs avaient séduit une nonne et pétrifié les ennemis qui le pourchassaient ; les dames plus mûres, qui voulaient bien croire à ses pouvoirs de don juan, savaient que c'était par la magie et la baguette que Jordan avait trucidé des centaines de Français durant cette guerre sans merci que Pitt menait contre Napoléon. En revanche, toutes tombaient d'accord sur la distinction, l'élégance et le style du duc. Il possédait le poli du diamant ; il en avait souvent, aussi, la dureté.

« Roderick vient justement de m'assurer que Ginny Weasley est sa maîtresse » chuchota Pansy, lorgnant dans la direction de cette étonnante beauté à la chevelure blond vénitien, apparemment inconsciente de l'aparté du duc de Prince et de lady Millicent Grindelwald.

« Ridicule ! » objecta une débutante de dix-sept ans, très à cheval sur les convenances. « Si Ginny était vraiment sa maîtresse, il ne l'aurait pas amenée ici. Question de décence. »

« Il l'a pourtant amenée au bal. » intervint une troisième, fascinée par le balcon qui avait happé le duc légendaire qu'elle mourait d'envie de revoir à nouveau.

Appuyé à la balustrade, l'homme qui occupait toutes les conversations plongeait ses yeux dans ceux, d'un bleu scintillant, de Millicent avec une expression de contrariété à peine dissimulée.

« Ta réputation est en train de partir en lambeaux, Millicent. S'il te restait un grain de bon sens, tu irais quelques semaines à la campagne en compagnie de ton mari, pour attendre que le scandale de ce duel s'apaise. »

Millicent haussa les épaules :

« Les ragots ne m'atteignent pas, Severus, maintenant que je suis comtesse. Mes parents se moquent éperdument de ce que mon mari ait trente ans de plus que moi. Ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : un autre titre dans la famille. Ils l'ont. » Ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

« À quoi bon pleurer sur le passé ? » fit Severus qui avait peine à dissimuler son impatience. « Ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé ma main avant de partir pour cette ridicule guerre d'Espagne ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas t'épouser. »

Cinq ans auparavant, Severus avait vaguement songé à se mettre sur les rangs des prétendants mais comme il ne souhaitait pas prendre femme, rien n'avait été fixé avant son départ pour l'Espagne. Un an après, le père de Millicent, soucieux de rajouter une couronne à son arbre généalogique, avait insisté pour qu'elle épouse Grindelwald. Severus n'avait nullement souffert en apprenant cette nouvelle. Connaissant la jeune femme depuis l'enfance, il éprouvait pour elle une certaine tendresse et, s'il avait été en Angleterre à l'époque, il l'aurait poussée à refuser ce parti voulu par ses parents. Mais qu'aurait répondu cette bonne petite aristocrate à qui on avait de très bonne heure inculqué l'obéissance absolue à ses parents ? Et puis Severus était en Espagne…

Deux ans après la mort de son père, sans se soucier d'assurer sa descendance, Severus avait en effet acheté un brevet d'officier pour aller en Espagne combattre les armées napoléoniennes. Sa témérité et un profond sentiment d'insatisfaction lui donnèrent une bravoure sans égale, face à l'ennemi. Au cours de ces batailles sanglantes, il acquit une expérience et une maturité qui lui sauvèrent la vie, tout en confirmant sa réputation d'habile stratège.

Au bout de quatre ans, il avait donné sa démission et regagné son pays où l'attendaient les devoirs et les charges de son titre.

C'est un Severus Snape bien différent qui avait abordé l'Angleterre, une année auparavant. Parmi tous les jeunes gentilshommes au visage blême qui traînaient leur morne ennui dans les salles de bal, Severus tranchait par son teint hâlé, sa grande silhouette vigoureuse et musclée, ses mouvements vifs et chargés d'autorité. On sentait en lui l'habitude u danger, ce qui démultipliait sa séduction naturelle.

« Tu as donc oublié ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre ? » poursuivit Millicent. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle lui donna un baiser, en lovant son corps souple contre le sien.

Mais Severus la repoussa fermement.

« Ne sois donc pas sotte ! Nous étions amis, sans plus, et nous avons commis une erreur en couchant ensemble la semaine dernière. C'est fini. »

Millicent tenta de se rapprocher de lui.

« Je saurai te faire changer d'avis, Severus. Je sais que j'en ai le pouvoir. Tu as failli m'aimer vraiment, voilà quelques années ; pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, tu avais très envie de moi… »

« De ton corps délectable, ma douce. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre de ta part. Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de profiter de ce duel pour te débarrasser de ton mari. Si c'est ta liberté que tu veux, il te faudra en trouver un autre. »

Elle pâlit, cilla pour chasser ses larmes, mais ne nia pas avoir eu l'espoir que Severus lui tuerait son mari.

« C'est toi que je veux, Severus. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis nos quinze ans. »

Il y avait tant d'humilité, tant de désespoir dans cet aveu qu'un autre que Severus Snape aurait été ému. Mais il s'était endurci depuis longtemps.

« Sèche donc tes larmes » dit-il en lui tendant son mouchoir.

Les centaines d'invités qui épièrent leur retour, quelques instants plus tard, notèrent que lady Grindelwald était très tendue et qu'elle quitta bien vite le bal.

Le duc de Prince, toujours imperturbable, revint à la belle Ginny Weasley. Et de ce couple ensorceleur, qui rejoignit bientôt la piste de danse, émanait une force incandescente, un puissant magnétisme. La grâce souple et fragile de Ginny Weasley répondait à la fière élégance du duc ; son teint éclatant rehaussait celui du beau ténébreux et, dans la danse, ces deux créatures splendides semblaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

« Toujours la même chose » déclara Mlle Parkinson à son clan. « Snape s'arrange pour donner l'impression de former un couple parfait avec la dernière de ses conquêtes. »

« N'empêche que Snape ne se risquera pas à épouser une petite théâtreuse. » persifla Mlle Nott. « À propos, mon frère a promis d'inviter le duc à la maison, cette semaine. » ajouta-t-elle, triomphante.

Joie vite battue en brèche par Mlle Parkinson :

« Mère prétend qu'il nous quitte demain pour se rendre à Rosemeade House… Oui, c'est le château que possède sa grand-mère près de Morsham, un hameau perdu au nord de Londres. »

* * *

><p><em>A la prochaine !<em>

_Dans le deuxième chapitre se sera la rencontre entre Severus et Harriet. _


End file.
